From past studies, stimulation rom the natural and/or therapeutic environments of schizophrenic patients is hypothesized to exploit a central deficit, therby precipitating relapse. An extensive naturalistic study of personal and environmenta factors is first offered, concurrent with a series of controlled aftercare treatment trials. Trial A will test the assumption that the need for maintenance chemotherapy can be greatly influenced, if not governed, by the level of environmental stimuli (expressed emotion) and personal vulnerability (attention deficit). Within highly stressful environments, the source of expressed emotion is unclear. In Trial B a variety of psycho-social-behaviorial approaches will be experimentally controlled in an attempt to modify either family attitudes or patient behaviors. To the extent that excessive stimulation can occur in the patient's therapeutic as well as family environment, we shall propose a prospective test of the influence of "high expectation" social therapy upon vulnerable schizophrenic patients. (Trial C) The methodology of all trials would be enhanced significantly if the effects of a stimulating environment could be measured by some objective, unobtrusive measure. In Trial D we will apply a new method capable of continuously monitoring motor behavior. Finally, in the later years of study, if high levels of expressed emotion predictably and repeatedly portend relapse for specifically vulnerable patients, a move to experimentally manipulate the patient's post-hospital environment will be undertaken. (Trial E) It is believed that the results will provide a more rational basis for the aftercare treatment of schizophrenic disorders.